


【马东】暖冬

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: markchan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【马东】暖冬

今年冬天不算冷。  
都到十二月底了，李东赫不开空调不铺电热毯也还能安然入睡。  
李马克调高了水温冲了十几分钟，皮肤都泛起淡红才关了龙头。  
这样应该不会冻到东赫了。  
李马克蹑手蹑脚的收拾好浴室，卧室里冷的跟冰窖子似的。  
亏得李东赫还能睡得打小呼噜。  
还是不要开空调了，东赫前两天刚干得掉鼻血。  
把遥控器放回床头，左半边的被褥冰凉，李马克揪着被角，冻得牙齿都在打战。  
下次给四倍工资也不加班了。  
李马克仰面躺着，像在棺材里安眠的吸血鬼一样，手脚都有些僵硬。  
“回来啦……”李东赫翻了个身就想往李马克怀里拱。  
“嗯，继续睡吧，别乱滚……”李马克伸出胳膊摁在两人中间，试图阻止他向冷被窝移动。  
“睡不着……”李东赫蹙着眉头，“脚腕疼……”  
“我给你揉揉。”  
“不要……”李东赫拉住想要下床的李马克。  
“眼睛都睁不开，还不老实睡觉。”李马克手还是冰的，只能隔着被子轻拍李东赫。  
李东赫拱了半天，毛茸茸的脑袋终于抵抢李马克的下巴：“你身上好冷。”  
“冷你还靠过来。”  
李东赫终于睁开了眼：“几点了？”  
“一点多了。”  
“累不累？”  
“还行，晚上要值班所以下午回来睡了一觉。”  
“我看你也不累，眼目清亮的。”李东赫玩弄着没有软骨的耳朵。  
“干嘛，不睡了啊？”李马克把李东赫的手塞回被窝。  
“好像抽筋了……”  
温热的脚掌在冰凉的小腿皮肤上来回磨蹭。  
“别闹。热气都放跑了。”李马克搓搓手才握住乱动的小脚，轻轻按压着脚踝，“是这里吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“你往后躺点，别被我掰折了。”  
李东赫听话的往后挪了些，脚掌踩在李马克大腿上。  
李马克手上顿了一下，深吸一口气才继续动作。  
脚踝上传来的凉意让李东赫彻底醒了过来。  
“好了。”李马克揉了一会，把李东赫的脚摁下去。  
“没好……”李东赫又踩了上来，这次踩在了大腿根部，“还是疼……”  
“别装腔。睡觉。”  
李东赫胳膊锲而不舍的缠上李马克脖颈。  
“马克哥哥……”  
李马克退到床的边缘：“不早了，下次再说吧。”  
李东赫身上热得像个小暖炉，李马克被烘得有些口干舌燥。  
“明天是周末。”  
“大半夜瞎折腾别感冒了。”李马克想把人推回去。  
“我都准备好了。”  
怀里的人眼神清澈。  
“等的我都睡着了。”  
舌尖在唇上舔了一圈。  
难怪都说李东赫是野纯。  
“马克哥哥……”李东赫在李马克怀里蹭来蹭去，“东赫想吃棒棒糖。”  
如果忽略抵在腹部上的硬挺，李马克可能真的会拆支不二家喂给他。  
李马克吻住水润的唇瓣，摸向他身后。  
睡裤上是黏腻的触感。  
“怎么回事？”李马克把布料抵进臀缝，指尖明显又感觉到一股潮热。  
“不是说了吗，我都准备好了。”李东赫把腿搁在李马克胯上，眼神终于暗下来，不再让李马克有三年起步的危机感。  
李东赫的睡裤只到膝盖上面，李马克从宽大的裤管里往上摸。  
“没穿内裤？”  
“谁知道你回来得那么晚。”  
“你都弄了些什么？”  
李马克手指在臀缝间上下滑动起来毫无阻力。  
穴口时有时无的摩擦暂时抚慰了快半个月开荤的人。  
“我用了小半管呢。”李东赫故意压低声音，“比德芙还丝滑。”  
“你能不能别拿巧克力打比方，以后还吃不吃了？”  
“真的呀。”李东赫一颗颗解着李马克睡衣的扣子。  
李马克身上还是偏冷，李东赫贴在他胸前，皮肤上起了些鸡皮疙瘩。  
李马克把粘液全蹭在他屁股上。  
“晚上多喝水了没？”另一只手够到遥控器开了空调。  
“喝太多了怕不禁撞。”李东赫跟小奶狗一样舔着李马克脖子。  
呵，跟我比开车？  
“我怕你水不够待会射不出来。”  
李马克不甚温柔的捅了一指进去。  
软肉迅速吸了上来。  
李马克搅动了一周，不似往常那么困难。  
李东赫忍耐了许久，空虚的地方终于有了入侵者，屁股微微往后顶，想被顶得更深。  
李马克注意到他的小动作，索性把另外三根手指也插了进去。  
“嗯哈……”李东赫本能的缩起腿，两人的性器隔着布料抵在一起。  
紧闭的穴口被完全撑开，略带粘稠的液体还有些烫手。  
“进来……”  
李东赫拉下李马克的睡裤，握住昂扬的性器轻捏伞端。  
李马克吃痛，报复性的在甬道内凸起的软肉上狠狠一摁。  
李东赫终于绷不住清纯的模样，眼里满是春色：“快点。”  
“什么快点？”  
“给我！”  
“给你什么？”  
“李马克你还是不是男人？操我！”  
“那你早说嘛。你不说我怎么知道你要什么。”  
李马克逗他，翻身压住李东赫的同时踢开自己腿上的裤子。  
李东赫才把睡裤褪到膝弯，就被李马克摁住。  
“自己抱好。”  
李东赫柔韧性不错，大腿贴住前胸也不算吃力。  
李马克用拇指掰开深粉色的穴口，长枪直入，一插到底。  
“操…你用什么扩张的。”  
平时又哄又骗的没半个小时别想做好扩张工作，这次饿了一阵子自己倒做足了功课。  
或许这就是传说中小别胜新婚的真正奥义。  
李马克被松软的穴肉吸得腰眼都发麻。  
李东赫缓过了最初的快感，缩了缩后穴示意他开始动作。  
“我把润滑剂的管子塞进去了……”  
“你他妈……”  
李马克瞥了眼床头立着的东西，加快了腰上的动作。  
“我的粗还是管子粗？”  
“你拔出来自己比比去。”  
李马克真的拔了出去。  
李东赫瞪大眼睛看着人跪在床上握着软管在自己胯前比划。  
“你是不是加班把脑子加坏了？”  
“太黑了，看不清。”李马克撑在李东赫身上俯视他，“还是东赫来比吧？”  
“你要干什……啊……”  
李马克把软管捅进他身体，只剩一小截方便待会拔出来。  
虽然是软管，到底也是个塑料的质地，被李马克用力摁在敏感点上，李东赫只觉得手软脚软。  
“看来是管子粗。”李马克声音有些低落。  
李东赫心里骂了不下一百遍你放屁，张嘴还是乖乖认怂：“管子没你好……”  
“那东赫叫什么呢？”李马克捏住管口在穴口转了一圈。  
李东赫压抑不住细碎的呻吟。  
管身上有毛糙的凸起，平时握着不觉得扎，这会在隐秘的地方只觉得是跟狼牙棒。  
“有刺……呜……疼……”李东赫哭着求饶。  
李马克看他哭的架势就知道有七分是装的。  
那也有三分是真的。  
李东赫对李马克来说是什么？  
含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕掉了。  
是恨不得塞进心窝子里只能自己一个人碰的宝贝。  
李马克到底狠不下手惩罚胡来的人，小心翼翼的把软管抽出来扔在一边。  
“不哭了。对不起，是我错了。”李马克钻进被窝，含住李东赫性器取悦他。  
想必李东赫之前已经解决过一次了，没多久就揪着李马克头发缴了械。  
李东赫不太喜欢精液的腥味，李马克鼓着嘴挪到床边要起身。  
李东赫从背后环住李马克，跟树袋熊一样。  
李马克想拉开他的胳膊，李东赫却搂得更紧。  
“嗯？”李马克没法说话，疑惑的回过头。  
李东赫扣住他后脑勺，吮吸李马克唇瓣想撬开他牙关。  
李马克吃痛，把嘴里的东西囫囵吞下去，才迎合他。  
李东赫今晚格外主动，李马克顺从的躺下来任他品尝。  
“今天不嫌弃了？”李马克伸手抹去李东赫唇上要滴不滴的津液。  
李东赫含住他手指吸入吐出，模拟李马克刚刚的动作。  
李马克觉得身下硬的发疼，哑着嗓子：“别闹……”  
李东赫不理他，跨坐在李马克身上，右手在身后握住粗壮的柱身。  
李马克目不转睛，看着自己一点一点埋进李东赫身体。  
这个姿势进得深，龟头顶在敏感点上，李东赫满足的叹了口气。  
李马克刚想挺腰动作，李东赫就按着他肚子自己前后摆动起来。  
“嗯……好大……马克哥哥顶好深……”  
“还能更深，东赫要不要？”  
李东赫自给自足得有些失神，停了一会才眼神才聚焦，点点头。  
房间里有了暖意，应该不会感冒了。  
李马克搂住他的腰站起来，李东赫自觉的把腿盘上去。  
性器因为重力和走动的关系顶的愈发深入，李东赫伏在李马克肩头哼哼唧唧。  
李马克把人放在电视柜上，高度正好。  
没有别的花样，握住胯骨就开始大开大合的挺动。  
简单粗暴，次次直达要害。  
李东赫被操射后只剩哭的份，双腿垂在李马克身侧。  
李马克知道这次他是真的哭了，停下来亲了亲李东赫通红的眼角安抚他，抓住脚腕把人固定成M型。  
过度使用的穴口一时间无法合拢，润滑剂混着肠液滴滴答答掉在地板上。  
微微外翻的软肉红肿发亮，仿佛在诉说着里面的紧致。  
“东赫乖……”李马克抵挡不住销魂温柔乡的诱惑，再次直冲到底。  
“额哈……李马克……唔……不行了…哥哥……”被捅穿的恐惧感让李东赫想往李马克身上爬，来躲避发烫的硬物。  
“乖……不要动……”李马克摁住他脚踝，每次撞击都恨不得把自己钉在他身体里。  
“不要了……啊哈……”  
“求我。”  
“马克哥……”  
“不对。”  
“马克哥哥……”  
“不对。”  
李东赫以为李马克已经用了最大的力，但每答错一次才发现，李马克还能撞的更狠。  
“老公……嗯哈……”  
李马克加快了频率：“可以射里面嘛？”  
“嗯……老公……老公快射进来……”李东赫丝毫不掩饰自己的媚态。  
李马克顶到最深处，精液一股一股的拍在肠壁。  
“马克哥哥……爱你……”

李马克喘着粗气坐起来，低头盯住黏糊的裤裆发呆。  
妈的，是梦。


End file.
